supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Harris
How Steve Harris joined the Tourney Harris was born and grew up in Leytonstone, Essex, where he grew up aspiring to be a professional footballer. Scouted by Wally St Pier, Harris was asked to train for West Ham United. After gaining an interest in rock music in his early teens, he realised that he no longer desired to play football professionally. Initially Harris wanted to play drums, but did not have enough space for a drum kit in his house and so decided on the bass instead. Entirely self-taught, his first bass was a copy of a Fender Precision model which cost him £40 in 1971. Just 10 months after he bought his first bass, Harris joined a band, initially known as Influence and later Gypsy's Kiss, featuring Bob Verscoyle (lead vocals), Dave Smith (guitar) and drummer Paul Sears. After a short number of gigs at the Cart and Horses pub in Maryland Point, Stratford and the Bridgehouse in Canning Town, the band split up and Harris auditioned for a band called Smiler in February 1974. In this outfit, Harris began writing his own songs and worked with future Iron Maiden members Dennis Wilcock and Doug Sampson, but left the band after they refused to play his material, claiming it was too complicated. Special Attacks Wasted Years (Neutral) Steve shoots a musical note out of the Iron Maiden Guitar and says "Babyyy!". The musical note deals 24% damage on contact. Number of the Beast (Side) Steve makes a brief animation of pointing the Iron Maiden Guitar in front of him, then fires a missile, all while saying "This is the Number of the Beast!". Starblind (Up) Steve charges the move while being surrounded by electricity, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick or D-pad while saying "Im surrounded by eletricity!". Aces High (Down) Steve yells "Come!" as a bolt of lightning drops from the sky, striking Eddie if its horizontal momentum has not carried him out of the way (and if there is no platform in the way). Peace of Mind (Hyper Smash) Steve plays the Iron Maiden Guitar for a few seconds, sending out musical shockwaves that damage the summoner's opponents and cause reasonable knockback. The last musical shockwave has a bigger range and damage. Steve says "Lets take a Peace of MIND!" after the last musical shockwave. When the Wild Wind Blows (Final Smash) When used, two drawings of Steve and multiple stars frame the screen as Steve dances and says "For Iron Maiden! When the Wild Wind Blows!". The Steves drawings flank the window, and the stars appear all over the screen. An instrumental sped-up rendition of the Iron Maiden song of the same name plays to accompany Steve's dancing. A full-screen explosion occurs when Steve finishes dancing and says "Good night everyone!", causing massive damage to his opponents. Victory Animations #Does two peace sign and says "GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!!" #Steve slashes with the Iron Maiden Guitar. #Steve turns around and flips his finger saying "F*** You, im gonna go home!" Trivia *Steve Harris voices himself in English versions, but in the Japanese version (and the French and Arabic version), he is voiced another singer. *All of Steve's special moves, including his Hyper Smash and his Final Smash, are named after Iron Maiden songs. *He and I.M. Eddie have the exact same moves, but he doesn't replace him. *Rihanna, the sexy singer is Steve Harri's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Iron Maiden characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers